1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication system which carry out data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a FAX apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77619, during a low power consumption mode of a sub CPU (central processing unit) of a first FAX apparatus, when FAX data is received by the first FAX apparatus, an apparatus on LAN which is capable of storing FAX data which has been received by the first FAX apparatus is searched. Moreover, the FAX data is stored temporarily in a second FAX apparatus which is searched. Thereafter, when the first FAX apparatus returns to a normal mode from the low power consumption mode, the first FAX apparatus acquires the FAX data from the second FAX apparatus, and carries out printing.
For confidentiality reasons of data, sometimes there exists a period during which no FAX data is intended to be received (for example, period other than business hours of an office). During the period in which the FAX data is not intended to be received, in a case of rejecting data reception by a method such as putting a power supply of an apparatus of a FAX receiving side OFF, if an apparatus on a FAX sending side transmits FAX data during the period in which the FAX data is not intended to be received, since the apparatus on the FAX transmitting side is required to carry out a redial processing (processing in which the FAX data is transmitted once again from the apparatus on the FAX sending side after a predetermined time has elapsed), it is inefficient. Moreover, if the apparatus on the FAX receiving side does not return to a state in which it is capable of receiving the FAX data in a predetermined time, it becomes a communication error. In this case, since a user is required to carry out a procedure of FAX transmission once again, it is inefficient. In the present patent specification, a technology which enables to eliminate such inconvenience is described.